


Gotham Folder Icon

by Denig37



Series: Folder Icons [20]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Icon, folder icon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Folder icon for the tv show Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotham Folder Icon

**Author's Note:**

> Template from [HERE](http://liaher.deviantart.com/art/TV-Series-Folders-Part-1-256431276).  
> You can download the file [HERE](http://denig37.deviantart.com/art/Gotham-Folder-Icon-632667281).


End file.
